


Baby Stark

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve surprises Tony with an early Christmas present.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 427
Collections: Just Avengers being my lifeline





	Baby Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot on my plate already, but I've been struggling with those other projects and then this idea popped into my head and well, yeah. It's something fluffy since I'm always writing angsty stuff!

Christmas at the Avengers Compound was like anything Steve had ever seen, but with Tony, that was to be expected. He found ways to go all out for the holiday; every inch of the large facility was decorated in twinkling lights, so bright they could probably be seen from outer space. Steve didn’t let Tony test that out, though.

Their private quarters received the same treatment as the rest of the compound, but Steve didn’t mind. He enjoyed the bright lights and the large tree in the corner of their living room. He loved that it was their first Christmas as a married couple.

There were gifts already piled under the tree, some Steve knew for a fact cost way more than a gift should, but that was Tony and he had no problem spending money. But despite the price tag those gifts had, they didn’t compare to the one Steve had for his husband.

Steve finishes the final touches on his gift for Tony, adding a red bow to top it off. He studies his work, lips curving into a small smile when he pictures Tony opening it Christmas morning. This was going to be a Christmas they’d never forget.

Soft Christmas music is playing in the background when Steve enters the living room, his gift held tightly in one hand. Tony is by the tree, adding more ornaments. Steve had assured that their tree had enough, but Tony was stubborn and argued that the tree was missing something. The Iron Man and Captain America ornament was that missing thing.

Steve shakes his head at the two new ornaments decorating their tree. Tony notices and raises a questioning brow. “What?” he asks. “It’s cute.”

“I think you mean cheesy.” Steve chuckles when Tony rolls his eyes.

“Don’t get any ideas, Cap. They’re staying.”

Steve holds up his hands. “I won’t touch them.”

Tony’s eyes are immediately drawn to the small box in Steve’s hand. “What you got there?” Tony questions, pointing at the present.

“You’ll have to wait till Christmas, Stark.”

Tony pouts and folds his arms over his chest, reminding Steve of a small child. “Fine,” Tony says when he realizes Steve isn’t going to budge. “I can wait. It’s just a few more days.”

“You’re gonna love it.” Steve places the small box under their tree, chuckling softly when he catches his husband’s lingering eye. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Tony huffs. “I’m offended, Cap. When have I ever snooped through the presents?”

“Last year actually,” Steve replies. “And the year before that and-”

“Okay, you got me.” Tony comes over, wrapping his arms around Steve and placing a kiss to the back of his neck. “I won’t do it this year. Even if I’m intrigued by the size of that gift. What could possible be that small?”

“You’re a genius, remember? Or are you saying Tony Stark doesn’t have a big brain?” Steve teases.

“Oh no it’s huge, Cap. You of all people should know that.”

“We’re not talking about your brain anymore, are we?”

Tony chuckles and places another kiss to Steve’s neck. “I was. Get your mind out of the gutter. I guess Steve Rogers isn’t so innocent after all.”

“It’s Stark-Rogers now.” Steve corrects, a goofy grin spreading across his face. A year later and he still wasn’t used to his new name; his new life.

Tony hums, one finger circling around the gold band on Steve’s hand. “This is our first Christmas...well, married anyway. It’s crazy.”

“It is.” Steve agrees, still smiling. “Maybe next year will be different.”

Tony’s body tenses, the hold he has on Steve tightening for a moment before he drops his arms back to his side. Steve turns to face him, smile faltering when he catches the hurt expression on his Tony’s face.

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Steve grows concerned. He didn’t think his words would have such a negative effect on his husband.

“Maybe next year will be different?” Tony repeats Steve’s words back to him. “Are we breaking up because if we are-”

“What? No. God, Tony no. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It sounded that way.”

Steve huffs out a laugh while he shakes his head. “You know for a genius you can be an idiot.”

Tony frowns. “I’m confused as to what’s going on here. First you imply a divorce and now you’re mocking me.”

“I think…” Steve starts and he turns, reaching down to take the small box back in his hand. He faces Tony again. “You should open your gift.”

Tony’s brow arches, his eyes darting between Steve’s bright ones and the small box wrapped in gold and red. “I thought you said I had to wait.”

Steve gives a small shrug in response. “I think you can open one,” he says, handing the present to his husband.

Tony is still hesitant, eyes trained on Steve’s smiling face while he reaches for the box. “This is a trap, right? I’m gonna open it and then you’re gonna rat me out to the whole team?”

Steve laughs again. “Open it!”

“Fine, fine.”

Tony gives the box a little shake, chuckling when Steve rolls his eyes. There’s no sound to it; nothing jingles or slides around inside the box. It’s either empty and Steve was setting him up, or the man was just great at disguising gifts.

It’s wrapped neatly, like Steve had taken extra care in wrapping this one. It’s almost too pretty to tear into and some part of him wanted to take his time opening it, but the anticipation is killing him and he can’t hold off any longer.

Gold paper falls to the floor, followed by the red bow that was perched on top; now all that remains is the white box underneath. Tony sneaks a glance at Steve, noticing his growing excitement; the way his body shifts and smile getting brighter. This must be a hell of a gift.

Tony’s done teasing, his own excitement getting the best of him and he pulls the top of the box off. Layers of red and white tissue paper keep the item inside hidden from view, and Tony carefully tears each layer away until his fingers brush against something soft. He pulls out a stocking, smaller in size compared to the ones he finished hanging up for Steve and himself. He’s confused at first, until he reads the words printed on the stocking.

“Baby Stark?” Tony says the words out loud, eyes darting up to meet Steve’s sparkling ones, realization finally hitting him. “Oh my God. Are you...we’re having a baby?”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles, one hand falling to his still flat middle.

“Holy shit! I’m gonna be a father.” The words come out slightly breathless, and for a moment Steve fears Tony is going to pass out from the reveal, but then he’s rushing over and pulling Steve close, their lips meeting in a loving kiss.

Tony is the first to break the kiss. “We’re really having a baby?” he asks. “This isn’t some kind of joke? I swear if Barton put you up to this-”

“No, Tony, it’s not.” Steve assures and Tony visible relaxes from his words. “Are you okay? Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding? This is the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received! We’re gonna have a little Stark running around and-” Tony doesn’t finish that thought his expression faltering and panic flooding his eyes.

Steve already knows what he’s thinking and he’s quick to offer some assurance. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out together.”

Tony nods and glances back down at the stocking still in his hand, gently tracing his finger along the stitched lettering. Just thinking about their baby brings a goofy smile to his face.

Tony hangs the small stocking up on the mantle beside their own, taking a step back to admire the sight. It’s surreal; he’s never imagined becoming a father, fearing he would screw up the poor kids life, but with Steve, that fear doesn’t exist. He couldn’t be more thrilled about the idea of fatherhood.

“It’s crazy,” Tony starts, and Steve glances up at him from his spot on the couch. “This is our first Christmas as a married couple, and next year it will be our first as parents.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, with a smile. “I can’t wait.”

Tony comes over, the urge to be near his husband and child too big to ignore. He lowers himself to his knees in front of Steve, and caresses the spot tenderly, in awe that his baby was growing just beneath his fingertips. Tony smiles softly and leans further to rest his head over Steve’s belly. “Merry Christmas, baby. Daddy loves you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my attempt at a fluffy, superfamily Christmas fic! I will get back to the angst now ;)


End file.
